A New Draconian Era
by Drarry-Merome-BBRae
Summary: Harry Potter hasn't been the same since the war. He is hated for "letting everyone die" and has nobody left who loves him. What happens when he is saved by a beautiful creature? Why is his savior Malfoy of all people? Why does Malfoy have wings? What happens in his new life with his mate? Creatures, Blood, Violence, no smut but cursing, mpreg, mates, and DRARRY!
1. Where Am I?

YAY! It's done! I've been working on this for quite a while but had to make sure it was perfect. This is my first fic and I'm very excited to hear what you think. I'll probably be very bad at updating regularly but I'll try. I am in school with sports to go to (cheerleader) so that gives me a tight schedule. Bear with me please! No beta and I'll probably be too busy to keep up with one anyway. Constructive criticism wanted.

Anyway! Summary: Harry Potter hasn't been the same since the war. He has nobody left. What happens when he is saved by a beautiful creature? Creatures, Blood, Violence, no slash but cursing, mpreg, and DRARRY!

On with the story!

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was constantly belittled by his friends, what little family he had, and anyone else around him ever since the final battle. Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, but endangered thousands of wizards and witches. Many blamed him for all their losses.

The Weasley's and other wizarding families had cleaned out all his vaults as 'reparations' for themselves. His peers beat him right under teachers' noses. Others simply yelled and asked "How could he let all those people die?" Harry moped around in depression all day as people questioned him. His once gorgeous emerald eyes had reduced to a faded green. The same happened to his jet black mop of hair. It had given up just like Harry himself.

But I have a chance to change all that. And I intend to. I've watched all this unfold in hiding. Before fifth year, I had disappeared from this place and had no regrets. Well, maybe one; leaving the emerald-eyed young man behind.

Maybe I could fix him. Change him back to the careless teenager he never got to be. I could give him life, love and a reason to stay. This had to work.

HPOV

I stumbled back into consciousness with fuzzy vision. Merlin. The guys must have knocked me out again. Maybe I'll skip breakfast. Wait. Why is my pillow green?

I shot straight up and quickly regretted the decision. I had a splitting headache behind my eyes. My body was aching to the bone. What did they do to me this time? Where am I? I laid in a large four poster bed coated in green silk blankets and black curtains. Standing up to investigate, I found an extremely large bedroom, complete with an adjourning master bathroom and fireplace along the wall. This was DEFINITELY the work of a die-hard Slytherin. Silvers, greens and blacks were the sole staple of the entire room except for the large door. Wait. Door!

I had to stagger my way over to it. Something was up. I didn't remember anything. Not even a little bit. Not to mention the Slytherin room. They've never taken me to the Slytherins. The doors lead to what seemed to be a common room to go along with the bedroom. It wasn't bad, actually very nicely decorated handsomely with another fireplace and a sitting area around it. 3 large bay windows took up most of the biggest wall with cushions in the windowsill. Finally!

Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. (Had to! :} Sorry) I must be in some sort of castle as I was many stories high, maybe in a tower. Below me, a village surrounded the castle. Little houses, shops along cobblestone streets, and children's toys set by a lake. It was pitch black out save for the occasional hanging lantern placed along the road. It must have been midnight or so. What is this? The sixteenth century?! Moving on. Another door.

Merlin! These corridors are just as big as Hogwarts if not bigger. There's light at one end. A shadow jumped the walls showing that a person had walked by. Maybe they knew where I was. I trudge down the hallway, using the wall as my guide. I come across an unnecessarily large room. The ceiling must reach over twenty feet with a massive staircase in the middle. There is a guy on the stairs, probably older than me, and about 5' 11" with dark brown hair.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where I am?" I called out to him.

He snapped his head around to look at me with amber, almost red, eyes. He snarled and lunged at me. I couldn't even react before he had me pinned against the wall. I screamed in pain when I heard a sickening crunch come from my left shoulder.

"Hello little human. What brings you into my arms?" The mystery man growls. He had my small wrists pinned above my head with only one hand while the other drug a finger over my cheek.

"What are you doing? What do you want?" I screamed. "Let me go!" I struggled under his grip but it was no use. No way I could pull off my wandless magic in my current condition.

"Foolish human. Wandering around like that. Whoever brought you in here needs to take better care of their snacks. Oh well. Finders keepers!" He bit down hard on my ear, drawing blood. I screamed for anyone to come save me. Wait. I don't have anyone. That's probably what this is. They finally decided to get rid of me and leave me with some carnivorous creature.

"Just kill me quickly. Please." I started to let a few tears pass. I had the right if these were going to be my last moments.

"Kill you? Oh no no my pet. We're going to have a little fun."

I looked at him with disbelief. This can't be happening. He kissed me with unnatural force, slamming my head back against the stone wall. My vision blurred and my knees buckled but he held me up. Maybe he'll get it over with if I make him mad. I chomped down on his lower lip, refusing to let go. He screamed and dropped my wrists. I went straight for my wand and assumed a defensive stance behind him.

"You should NOT have done that human." He growled deathly quiet, blood still dripping from his lip. I didn't even get to try to cast a spell. He was too fast for me, speeding over with the blink of an eye. He grabbed me by the neck and held me high. I clawed at his hands but it was no use.

"I definitely won't kill you now. Nice try human. Thought I would lose my temper huh?" He laughed evilly at my pain. My throat constricted and I scrambled for breath. He threw me across the room with immense strength. I collided with the wall and my shoulder crunched once again. Lying on the floor, I looked up at him. He smirked at my mangled position, revealing sharp bloodied fangs. My vision was fuzzy for a minute. I looked up to him on the verge of passing out.

My attacker changed in front of my eyes. Skin shifted around to reveal dark red scales. He bent over for a second seeming to be in discomfort but Merlin was I wrong. Two massive dusty red dragon wings emerged from his back. Claws grew from his fingertips and toes. He glared at me with blood red catlike eyes.

"What are you?" I asked weakly before letting my head drop to the floor. All I could do was shut my eyes as he broke into a run towards me. I waited for the worst... It never came. Was he just growling at me? I opened an eye to find that an enormous silver dragon had perched itself over me. It was absolutely beautiful. It must have been beyond ten feet long with wings spread wide. One wing was probably as long as me. Silver scales that shone in the moonlight covered it's whole body from its growling teeth to the long tail that curled at my feet.

It was crouching low, growling and snapping large jaws at the half-human half-dragon. But now they were talking. I tried to keep up but I had no idea what they were saying, or even what language they spoke. I never heard it before but I knew they were arguing through body language.

The red dragon man yelled one last thing and backed up. He began to change again! The patches of scales on his skin grew outward to cover his whole body. He fell to all fours and grew about twice his size. A large red dragon stood in his place, slightly bigger than the one above me.

The silver dragon picked me up around the waist with his tail and set me in the corner. The red dragon tried to lunge at me, but was cut short by the silver one. Silver took Red's neck in his jaws, holding strong. Red thrashed and clawed at him begging for release, but Silver refused. The two caused a lot of chaos rolling around the large room. Silver continued to force Red to the floor with only a few cuts. A low growl emitted from Silvers throat when Red tried to flip positions.

I thought Silver was going to finish Red off when I heard a booming voice come from the stairs. A very old man such as this one should not be able to yell that loud. He must've been 100 years old at the least in his golden night robe. Yet, he looked very strong and stomped down the stairs toward the dragons with assertiveness that did not match his stature. He yelled something I didn't understand and they instantly broke apart. He seemed to ask the pair something in this strange language and got too many answers at once. I'm pretty sure he scolded the both of them, then told Red to leave. After he was gone, the man talked to Silver again. They both came over to me, while I was still terrified at what I just saw. I cowered back into my corner and said nothing.

"It's okay little human. I won't hurt you. I apologize for Richard's unacceptable behavior and he will be punished for his actions. Now, can you answer some questions?" He asked me kindly. He seemed alright but I wasn't about to move with some kind of explanation. Thank Merlin he can speak English. I decided to just nod.

"Wonderful!" He crouched down to sit on his knees, using Silver's head for balance. "Firstly, how did you get here?"

"I d-don't know." I stuttered. I was still nervous about what could happen.

Suddenly, the dragon began to transform back to human. Draco Malfoy stood in its place.

"Malfoy? What?!" I was thoroughly confused now.

"Harry why did you leave the room? You could've been killed!" He comes over to me and helps me up. I wince when he puts his hands on my shoulders, but he doesn't notice.

"Malfoy. What. Is. Going. On." I say more clearly. Malfoy didn't scare me even if he was some sort of dragon human thing.

"Do you not remember last night?"

"What are you talking about? Did you do something to me?"

The old man interrupted whatever he was going to say. "Boys. We will find further explanation in my chambers in the morning. And we WILL be getting a FULL explanation. Right Fatum?" He gives Malfoy a hard stare to prove his point.

"Yes Father." Malfoy answers. Wait. Father? Fatum? "Come Harry. I'll explain everything tomorrow. You need to get some rest."

He pulls me through halls back to the same room I started in.

"These will be your chambers. Stay here until I get you in the morning. Go back to sleep. Good night Harry." Malfoy starts to leave.

"Wait! Malfoy! That's it? No explanation? No tricks? Nothing?"

"Everything will be clear in the morning. Your memories will return after a full 12 hours which should be around 8 am. I promise that you're safe here and will be from now on. Again, Good night Harry."

"Why are you calling me Harry? And why are you being nice to me?"

"If you are going to live here from now on, I insist we put the past begin us. I've been a right prat in the past but I've grown up since I left Hogwarts. I'd like to be friends for a change. I think the least I can do is use your first name. Are we done now?"

Satisfied, I nod. "Good night Ma- Draco." The name tastes funny on my tongue. He leaves down the hall and I go back into the room. It doesn't take me long to find the bed an pass out, prepared for a long rest I haven't gotten in a long time.


	2. Memories

Hey guys! The first chapter wasn't even up for 24 hours and I got 6 follows and 3 favorites!? That doesn't seem like much but for this to be my first ever public story that was just awesome! Thank you so much Hiyapeoples13, ThePantherMistress, luci sylvi, Janerator, MercuryMint, Morli84, tatsash, and violetkitty02 for favorites and/or follows. Remember, reviews make me happy! I officially love you all and hope you enjoy this next chapter. The next one definitely won't come so quickly due to me not exactly knowing how it'll go yet.

This chapter is Harry's dream picking up from where he fell asleep last time. It's where he regains his memories and it'll help you guys find out what's going on.

-Justalinebreakdontmindme-

"What are you doing here?" Ron snapped at me. "Didn't i tell you to stay out of my sight?"

All I wanted was some breakfast. I hadn't been eating recently. Its probably been about two days since my last full meal. I completely forgot about my orders to stay in bed and I came to the Great Hall anyway.

"I'm sorry. I ju-" I tried, but Hermione cut me off.

"Ron leave him alone. He's just trying to get something to eat." She put a hand on Ron's arm. He looked between the two of us. "Fine." He muttered under his breath and returned to the rest of my dorm mates.

I sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table by myself and eat quietly. Dumbledore was standing at the podium at the Head Table rambling about a new teacher, of course. Hogwarts holds teachers like I can hold friends. I was just about to get up when something exploded in the far corner of the room. The entire student body stood on the benches to look over people.

While I looked over people, someone comes behind me. One arm wrapped around my waist and another covered my mouth. I was moved insanely quickly out of the hall. I doubt anyone would have noticed us. I kicked against a large cloak that was wrapped around me.

We stopped by a wall and the cloak was opened slightly. A hooded head bent down by my ear. "Trust me. Every thing will be alright." The voice was smooth as silk and made me feel weak. It felt like a more comfortable Imperius, a soft, safe, warm feeling creeping over my brain. All the fight I had in me was gone and I slumped in my captor's arms. It had to have been a voice charm. Weird. I didn't see a wand. We started to move again and ran up many flights of stairs. At the top, I was unceremoniously dumped on my arse by a hooded man. "Stay put." He told me. I backed up against the nearest wall. He ran a little ways back down the stairs and muttered a few words I had never heard before. He came back up with his hood down...Malfoy?

"Listen Harry, I don't have much time to explain so stay quiet. I've been watching you lately and have a proposal. Judging by your so-called friends, you don't want to be here, do you?" He said quickly.

Instead of answering, I said, "Malfoy? What are you doing here? And...did you just call me Harry?"

"Yes, saving you, and yes I did. Now, answer the question. Do you want to be here?"

Honestly, no. But did I really want to tell him that? He did say he was saving me. He seemed extremely different. Something about him. He did look different. His use to be grey eyes now shone like molten silver. Long blonde hair was tied loosely at the nape of his neck. He wore solid black robes with a silver clasp at the top. Under the cloak he seemed thicker, more filled out. He still held a very pureblood sort of physique, but his face seemed more sincere. Almost as if the Malfoy emotionless mask had faded over the years he had been gone. Maybe he actually could get me out. I just shake my head slowly.

"Then listen. I'm part of an ancient race of creature called the Draconian. We are humans that take a dragons soul into our bodies. Long ago, when dragons were far more intelligent and roamed the earth freely, the elder dragons decided that they wanted to be able to continue there lives after death. A charm was placed on all dragons that allowed there souls to take over a magically strong human or creature. I found this pendant roughly this time last year." He holds up a glowing emerald pendant with a long gold chain that hangs from his neck. "I spoke with it and found a lost dragon soul trapped in it."

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"You are his chosen taker. Not everyone can take a dragon soul, only very powerful wizards and few others. Plus, most dragons are picky. If you choose to take it, you can come live with me in the Royal Clan's castle. It's far away from the ones hurting you and they will never find you." I winced as he mentioned them. I guess he noticed. "Harry, I can take you away from this place. Far away. And no one will do anything about it. At the castle, you can grow, train, fly, be free, and even settle down with a mate. You can find your literal 'soul mate' and raise a family. Is that what you want?"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just maybe pain from the transformation."

I pulled my knees close to my chest and thought to myself for a while. Should I believe him? It's not like he's given me a very good reasons to.

"Why should I trust you? Trust doesn't seem to get very far. Even with friends. So what makes you think I should trust my enemy. You've always hated me. Right from the start. And I hate you back. That's how it works."

He swallowed hard and sat down next to me. "Well, first of all, nobody says you have to trust me. I could leave and never come back. Second, ever heard of 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? Well, your friends don't seem to do you justice. Maybe it's time to give your enemies a try. Finally, who said I hate you? Yes, I was upset when you denied my friendship first year, but what have I really done to you? Called you names, maybe pushed you once or twice? And what about your friends? I've been punched, kicked and hexed over the five years I've known you." He noted jokingly.

He's right. Now that I think about it, we've accused him for many things in the past, most specifically the Heir of Slytherin ordeal, all proving to be false. Even after he didn't come back for fifth year, we still told ourselves that he had run off to join Voldemort.

"So, I would live with you?" I ask. Anything sounded better than staying here.

"Yes"

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, to adapt to the soul, you'll need dragon blood mixed with yours. Not to mention to get past the blood wards at the castle."

"Do I have to make my final decision now? I don't know if I want to commit just yet but please don't make me stay here any longer." I beg. It was all true. I hope he didn't have to leave me here until I made a choice.

"Of course not. You can still come live at the castle. But you still need the blood and in order for me to give you blood, I'll need to take some."

"How would you do that?"

"I'd have to drink it like a vampire would. It won't hurt, it might actually feel good, but when I give you my blood in return, it could burn a bit. Not too much though."

"Oh" I said simply, a little baffled by the answer.

He turned to look into my eyes. "Are you positive you want to go through with this?"

I thought about it for a while. I definitely did not want to stay here. "Yes, do it."

"Okay. Stand up." I did as told. "We need to ditch the teachers. I hear them breaking my wards. I need you to play along. I'm going to let them in after you take my blood so they can see you weak. I want them to think I killed you so they'll give up. Nobody will be able to find us anyway. Okay?" I nodded "Alright. Here goes nothing."

I closed my eyes waiting for him to make a move. He ran his hands to the back of my neck gently and moved my head to one side. I felt hot breath on my veins and shivered. He licked a spot and I tensed.

"Calm down. Relax." He told me. I did the best I could to go to my happy place before I felt sharp fangs piercing my skin.

He was right, it did feel good. There was only a soft pinch of skin breaking and then pure pleasure. There was a small tugging feeling in my neck as the blood was pulled from my body. My knees buckled under me and I felt strong arms move to hold me up. After a short time, he retracts his fangs and licks the wounds. I actually whimpered from the loss of pleasure and fell limp in his arms.

"Are you okay? Do you feel a little weak?" I could barely move my head to nod. "Whatever you do, you can't pass out okay? Try as hard as you can to stay awake. I'm going to give you my wrist and I want you to drink as much as you need. This part will burn." He sat down and pulled me into his lap bridal style. He bit into his lip and offers it to me. I take the wound into my mouth and do exactly as I was told.

Suddenly, my skin started to burn, just as he said. My muscles ached under my skin. I pull away from his wrist and scream in pain. The burning continued as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and various other faculty rush into the room. I look up at Malfoy's face to see him wink at me, an action I'm sure none of the teachers saw. Malfoy looks up with an evil grin on his face. An equally evil laugh emits from blood covered lips, contrasting the pale skin and blonde hair. He definitely would have terrified me if I didn't know any better.

"You're too late old fool. He's mine now. He tasted so good. Too bad he won't be around much longer." Malfoy petted my hair as I writhed in pain in his lap. I reinforce his comment by screaming louder when another wave of pain hit me. It definitely wasn't as bad as I was making it seem, but I was going to help get me out of here in any way I can.

Grin still plastered on his face, he continues. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have a meal to finish. Continue on with your lives now."

"What do you want?" Dumbledore yells. "Put the boy down!"

Malfoy puts his fingers to his chin. "Mmmm-no I don't think I will. Can't you see were having too much fun?"

"Who are you?" Snape asks a little more calmly.

"What does it matter? I simply came here for dinner and now I'm through. I'll just take my leftovers home and you'll never see me again." Malfoy stands, taking me with him. The pain subsides and I still feel weak. I want to fall into unconsciousness so badly but I know I can't. I took my breaths so inaudibly, they would surely think I'm dead.

"Perfect! The poison has finished its job!" Malfoy says in a sing-song voice. I guess he thought I was dead too. "Good night ladies and gentlemen."

If I wasn't told not to, I probably would've fainted at the next thing Malfoy did. He stretches out his back and two massive dragon wings erupt from his shoulder blades. They shine like a brand new sickle, a perfect silvery color. From what I could see, the wings had to be a bit less than Malfoy's height in length. The last thing I saw was a flash of a stunner coming in our direction before I felt the familiar pull of apparation in the pit of my stomach.

We landed right on the edge of the forbidden forest in the tree tops. With me still in his arms, Malfoy jumped off the tree and opens his wings. We were flying. I hadn't flown since the Final Battle. It felt absolutely amazing but I couldn't enjoy it properly in my current state.

"You can sleep now. The dragon blood has properly mixed with yours and is safe now. It'll be a long fly home so get some rest." He tells me. It only takes me a second to succumb to the dark comfort of sleep.


	3. The Change

Chapter 3

Hi guys. Wow y'all are awesome! 13 favorites and 26 follows! Thank you guys so much for the interest but I'd love to see some reviews as there are only two. Tell me if it's moving too fast because part of me thinks so. Tell me what you think, ask questions and what you want to see. (I will not accept top!harry though. If you couldn't tell, it is definitely not going that way. Please don't hate I fan! {Hehe. Love me some BajanCanadian}) Sorry if you see any mistakes. I'm typing on an iPhone and just converting it at the last second so autocorrect might catch me sometimes. This will have some parts in regular POV to be able to see more into what's going on. This extra long chapter (2,940 words!) will help a lot. Enjoy!

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

HPOV

I woke up early the next morning. I was desperate to know what was going on and was still angry at the small amount of information I was given. I now understand how I got here but was still confused as to why. 'Why was Malfoy my rescuer? Why was I lucky enough to find a better home, hopefully? Why did anyone care?' I frowned at the last one.

After relieving myself in the adjourning bathroom, I decided to sit back in the bed to wait for Malfoy's arrival. It must've been past eight because all of my memories were back.

'Why wasn't Malfoy here already? Wait no. Draco.' The name still sounded weird even in my head. Part of me had always regretted not taking the blond's hand back in first year. We could've been friends long ago but Ron had to change my mind at the last second. Great job Weasley. Granite, Draco was quite a prat to all the Gryffindors. But no matter what, that little voice kept yelling at me to stop calling him names, maybe help him instead. The summer after fifth year really got me thinking. I decided to finally make peace after five years. As soon as the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station, I jumped out and scanned the crowd for the patch of silver hair.

After having no luck, I finally found out that Malfoy had fallen of the face of the Earth. Gone. Poof. His parents had reported him missing about a week prior. Nobody saw him after that. A year passed and still no sign. The case of Draco Malfoy had been filed as deceased. Another year of me regretting my mistake of not saying something earlier. I obviously had a crush on the pureblood that probably started long before I dared to admit. I never told anybody. But now, he was here. Finally, a chance to fix everything, to start over. Granite, if he never gets here...

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door in the common room. I left the bedroom door open to make sure I didn't miss him.

"Harry? Are you awake?" A voice called softly.

"I'm in the bedroom." I called out. The door slowly cracked and a blond head poked through the hole before heading his way.

"Good morning." Draco said to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. The soreness is still lingering, but that's understandable considering the night before last."

"You remember? All of it?"

"Every last bit."

"Great! Great acting back in the tower by the way! Father and I will explain everything from here. Follow me." Draco turned to leave but I stayed behind.

"Wait! What's this about your father? And what was he calling you last night?" I just HAD to find answers before we left.

"Oh. Well, I haven't seen my birth parents since my arrival. The King Voltaire is the one who changed me. He's technically my Sire but he's been a great father so I call him as such." He says almost sadly. "And he calls me Fatum. It's Latin for fate. He found it amusing that my name is Draco, meaning dragon in Latin. He says that it was my destiny to become a Draconian. Now follow me. I've already kept Father waiting long enough."

As we walk down the large corridors, I began to wonder how Draco got here. Was he kidnapped? Did he come willingly?

"I was sent here." He says "By my parents."

"Did I say that out loud?" I was pretty sure I didn't.

"No. You're projecting your thoughts like a Rita Skeeter headline. Sorry. Bad habit."

"Wait. You read my mind?"

He nodded slowly. "Every Draconian has a certain ability. There are many different kinds ranging from elemental dragons to animal to healing. I'm what's known as a mind dominator. If they aren't protected, I can read anyone's mind with few exceptions. I could also persuade anyone into doing something for me, almost like brainwashing."

"That's kind of creepy."

"I get that a lot. There aren't many like me, but we aren't rare."

"Why were you sent here? You said by your parents?"

Draco let out a sigh and hung his head. "Yes. After fifth year, during the summer, King Voltaire came to my parents. He wanted me to come with him, saying that I would be his prince and heir. The dragon soul of his lost son just so happen to match me. Thankfully, the child was never born so he was never attached, making it easier on him to forget. He told my parents that coming with him meant protection from Voldemort, but also isolation from the wizarding world. They agreed in order to keep me safe. So now I'm here and I've been trained to be the ideal heir to the throne ever since. History classes, lessons in manners, even self defense training for three long years."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"No you're fine. You were just asking a question."

"So he won't let you see them? Ever?"

"I'm forbidden to come in contact with any wizard until my own heir is born. Which is why I'll probably be in deep shit for going to get you. After I have a son and mate, my parents are allowed to attend my coronation and I'm allowed to visit them occasionally."

We stopped at an excessively large ornate door. I expected Draco to walk right in but instead he knocked.

"Father expects me to uphold manners of the prince that I am. Which means respecting my elders privacy." He read my mind again. That'll take a lot of getting used to.

"Come in Fatum." Draco smiles and enters with me close behind. The old man from last night sat in an arm chair with a teacup in hand. "Good morning boys." He says cheerfully.

"Good morning Father." The blond quickly bows in greeting. "I'm prepared to explain everything in full."

"Perfect! I don't believe we've been properly introduced young man." He directs towards me. "I'm King Voltaire, current ruler over all Draconian clans."

He outstretched his hand in greeting. I take it and answer "I'm Harry Potter, but just Harry if you don't mind."

"Okay then. Let's get right to it. Fatum, tell me why you brought a human to us." Voltaire states and motions for me to sit in an abnormally large armchair.

"Yes sir. For about a year now, I've been tracking an owner to this dragon soul." Here, Draco pulls out the emerald pendant from my dream. It glowed a brighter green than I remembered. "It matched Harry and I couldn't leave the soul unmatched."

"I see but how did you get him past the wards?"

"I actually gave him some of my blood, changing his in the process to allow access."

"That was actually very smart. But what wasn't smart was bringing him here while still human. What if you couldn't have gotten to him last night? What if Richard took him? I expect you to keep an eye on him at all times."

"Yes sir." Draco says solemnly.

"And fighting for position inside your clan! You know better than that!" The King says angrily

"But he was attacking Harry! I couldn't-"

"Did you claim him?"

"No I would never! But-"

"No buts! You had no right if he was unclaimed!"

Draco sighed in defeat. "Yes sir."

I was still just siting in my chair patiently.

"Now, finish what you were saying." Voltaire sits back and waits for Draco to continue

"Well. Harry was being abused at Hogwarts. I watched him for a little while and saw everything happen. After about a week, I knew I couldn't leave him there." He turns to me to finish up. "Harry, I regret everything I've done these past five years. All the teasing and picking, was just my way of getting you back for not taking my hand in first year. I'm sorry for everything and I hope you'll stay. I'd like to be friends and I'll help you through everything. Here, you'd be changed into a Draconian with the pendant. Which entails becoming stronger, bigger, faster, and smarter. Your senses will heighten dramatically. Plus, you will instantly learn the language of the Draconian's, Drageuth. You'll gain a special ability in relation to your personality. We have three forms. Human form is normal just a bit bigger. Half-form is when we are human-like dragons, giving us wings, claws, sharper teeth, and scaly patches on our skin. Full-form is our complete dragon form, in which we are unable to verbally speak but can telepathically communicate. Am I going to fast?"

I shake my head no. It was a lot to take in but I followed fine.

"After that, you can start the search for your mate. There are dominants and submissives in a relationship, identified by wing patterns. The dominant is the one who cares for the family and protects the submissive, so like the father of the family. All dominants are male but not all males are dominants. All females are submissives, though. A male submissive is uncommon but not unheard of. I'm going to assume you would be a dominant, because of the odds, like me. If you stay here, you could live out the rest of your days happy with a family. So, what do you think?"

The whole thing was overwhelming. I knew that I definitely wanted to stay but I wanted to make sure I was making the right choice. There was absolutely no benefit in going back. I could completely change my life here, get healthier start a family and get closer to Draco like I always dreamed. Part of me was devastated when he said we were most likely both dominants. For all I knew, I could find someone who was ten times better in the future.

"I think I'd love to stay. I want to completely forget Hogwarts even wizards. No doubt about it." I answered confidently. I was ready for this.

Draco's face practically lit up the room. "Really? Are you completely positive? Because there is no turning back."

"Yes. Go for it." I sit up a little straighter in my chair. "What do I need to do?"

"I will change you. Come here." King Voltaire pats the space on the floor in front of him with his foot. I do as told and sit on my heels in the spot. "Fatum, the pendant?"

The blond comes over and fastens the emerald jewel around my neck. It shimmers brightly at my contact. Voltaire holds his hands out for me to grasp and I do so.

"I'm going to release the soul and guide it into you. This will hurt tremendously, but we will help you through it. Fatum, I trust you can help in your own way?" Malfoy comes to sit next to me and nods. "Are you ready young man?" I swallow hard and nod my consent.

The King begins chanting in the same weird language from the night before, I now know as Drageuth. Something inside me churns and twists somewhat uncomfortably. I watch as the pendant flashed a bright white light and emits a ghostly figure that looks almost like a dragon Patronus. The being floats in front of my face for a money before violently diving down Ito my heart.

My breath is taken right out of me and I scream in agony. Pain shoots down all my limbs and into my bones. The pain moves to my head as it seems to thrash around inside my brain. I writhe in pain on the floor until I feel strong arms cradle me.  
Draco had picked me up and set me in his lap. He rocked me gently and whispered comforting things into my ear. I felt my mind being penetrated by him and I let him in. His powers seemed to alleviate the pain and I relaxed a little. My back burned intensely and I screamed again. Flashes of light were lighting up the whole room. I felt long claws emit from my fingers and my teeth stretch. My muscles went tense and I felt strong again, like I did before the war.

Finally, the pain slowly subsided and I was left whimpering in Draco's lap. He held me tight and told me everything was okay. But something was off. My back still felt like it was on fire.

"Dray?" I managed to get out weakly "My back."

"What's wrong?" He says worried

"It burns. Something's moving." It felt like something was crawling around under my left shoulder blade.

"Where are his wings?" I hear Voltaire ask

"I don't know. Harry sit up for a second."

I did as told and let Draco prod my back. "The wing bone should be right here." I hiss in pain when he touches the spot. "Oh no." Draco says simply.

"Something's not right. Take him to Metteri. He'll know what to do." The King orders.

Draco lifted me bridal style and we rush out of the room, racing down the corridors.

"I think I could get used to being carried around." I said quietly. Draco's arms were warm and strong enough to pick me up with no strain.

"Oh really?" Draco asked with one perfect blonde brow raised.

"Yeah. I- I guess I just feel safer. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy. Sorry." I feel my cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"No no it's alright. I'll be happy to carry you around anytime you want." Draco smirked down at me. I managed to smile back before grimacing in pain again.

"Merlin it hurts!" I clutched tightly at Draco's robes.

"Almost there Harry. Hang on."

We came to a long hallway of doors. Draco knocked harshly on the farthest one on the right.

"Metteri! Open up! I need help!" Draco shouted at the door. After a moment, a tall lanky brunet answered the door. He rubbed his tired eyes and said in a thick French accent "What tis it Draco?"

Draco pushes past the man with me still in hand and places me on a couch.

"Who is zis?" The man called Metteri asks.

"Harry. A friend of mine. Look, we just changed him and he says that his back burns very badly. Can you look him over?" The man comes over to me and puts his hand my shoulder.

"Bonjour 'Arry. I am Metteri. Could you roll over for me?" I comply and I suddenly feel my shirt disappear. Skinny hands work their way up my back and around my shoulders. The mysterious thing under my skin twists and turns, causing me to cry out again.

"'Is shoulder bone is busted. It tis in the way of 'is left wing bone. Because the wing can't come through, it is quite painful. Draco, I need you to convince 'is dragon that it tis okay and that it needs to stop trying to send out 'is wings. Metteri diagnoses.

Draco comes over to me and puts both his hands on my back. I feel the familiar presence of an intrusion in my brain. The pain finally lessens and a dull ache is all that's left. Metteri brings over a box of wrappings and motions for me to sit up. He then wraps my left arm at a ninety degree angle and suspends it over my shoulder.

"I can't fix zit with magic in fear of damaging your wing. You will 'ave to cure it the wizard way. You are allowed potions for pain but no-ting more. Keep zee wrappings on. Zey are water proof and should not get dirty. Now both of you shoo! Katrina is still sleeping."

I felt a great deal better. Draco came over to help me up and led me out of the room. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Better. Just a little sore. How long do I need to keep this on?"

"A week. No more. No less. C'mon. Let's get you some potions from my room."

-Justalinebreakdontmindme-

I'm going to end it there. Sowwy. I felt like I needed to update for you guys but I have more to do. Plus, I have a question. Do I write out the whole bonding time between our heroes, or is it skipable? I'd love to skip over it because I'm lazy but I know that's not a good writing tacit. Review and tell me your thoughts on that and everything else.

Also, I need some OC's. Fill this out and I'll pick ones that fit what I need.

Full name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Brief physical description:  
Mate?: Yes or no  
If yes, who? (Full name):  
Children?: (Name him/her/them)  
Color of dragon:  
Type of dragon: (fire, water, air, earth, mind, animal)

Thanks everybody! Love you all!  
Love,  
Aera


	4. A Day Out

Hey friends! How's everybody doing? Sorry it's been so long but I didn't have an outline for this chapter so I made it up as I went. There's a LOT of dialogue in this one but also some fluffy bonding. Y'all seemed to want to see the whole bonding process so I'll get off the lazy chair and get write some extra fluff. Just for you. Plus, I just found out that there was a fandom that involved draconians. I was unaware of such a thing and do not mean to take that concept. I came up with my Draconian on my own. This chapter is Draco's POV for a change to get his side of the story.

Extra Q: What color should Harry be in dragon form? I'm bouncing between black and green. Black would be good to be Draco's opposite but green is more his color, like his eyes. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. The next chapter can't be done without me making a decision. Let that be a motivation of sorts.

Re-reading after I posted them, which I really should've done beforehand, I found a good bit of errors in previous chapters and I apologize for that. From now on, I'll be proofreading every single time, especially to avoid autocorrect errors. Thanks so much for reading and hanging in there with me. I love to read y'all's reviews and seeing the follow/ favorite numbers rise.

Almost forgot! Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of J.K.R's characters are not mine. Only the OC's and my concept of the Draconian.

DPOV

When we got back to my room, I made sure to give Harry the best potions I had. I wanted to be positive he would recover as quickly as possible. The princely side of me said to calm down and not be as jumpy as a first year, but I couldn't help being excited. Truthfully, I did hate Harry in first year when he refused me. My father did always tell me that Malfoy's always get what they want, and Harry was what I wanted. Who wouldn't want him? Even all those years ago, he was obviously, dare I say it, adorable. Him and his petite stature, perfectly tousled hair, and extremely captivating green eyes. But obviously, the hate was replaced with desire. A simple want to be near him. I wish I knew him more. That was my mission in bringing him here after all. I wanted to know his favorite color, what made him smile, what foods he craved, where he was ticklish, what spots on his skin made him-

'Whoa Draco. Calm down. Harry is going to stay here, find a mate, and raise a family. You are perfectly happy settling for being his best friend.' I had to remind myself. 'Just focus on finding that potion.'

I shuffled through the various bottles in my private lab connected to my room. Father had no problem with providing me with an entire dungeon-fashioned room filled with all ingredients imaginable. Not to mention a self-cleaning cauldron, walls lined with organized shelves and any kind of tool I would ever need. Harry walked in completely baffled.

"Wow." He said, emerald eyes scanning the room. "I feel like I'm back in potions class again." His amazement seemed to falter for a second. I felt him think about Weasley and the rest of the ungrateful lions again. I shook my head in disappointment.

"Go on. Shoo. Out of here. We can't have you thinking about that awful place." I ushered over to the sad boy, scooped him up, and took him back to the bedroom. "You're one of us now. Within a few days, you'll have to ask what Hogwarts is." I say looking down at him.

He smiles back up at me. "I'd like that."

"That's my goal." I gently set him down on the couch by the fire. "Stay right here and I'll be back." I went back into the lab to find the potion. After a while, I finally found the elusive lavender bottle hiding behind a cluster of ingredients. "Found it!" I yelled. I heard Harry laugh in the other room. Merlin his laugh was beautiful.

I went over to him and tossed the bottle at him. "Drink up." I ordered and sat next to him. "Best pain potion I've got."

He barely caught it with his one good arm. Metteri, the clan doctor, had fashioned a sling out of bandages to hold his left arm in place. That should prevent any movement in his shoulder, reducing pain. He downed the potion with a couple gulps and handed me the glass.

I can't believe I didn't check him before the change. I felt responsible for getting him hurt.

"I'm so sorry Harry." I said sadly, watching him feel the potion effects.

"For what? Saving me?" He joked

"I got you hurt. I should have checked you before the change. I swear I kill Richard." My fists clenched unconsciously when I thought of that smug faced bastard.

"Draco, it's fine. If this is what it takes to stay here, I'm all for it. You were my savior when no one else would stand up for me. For that, I'll look past anything. I think we'll be great friends." He says genuinely.

"Really?" I swear, he makes me as giddy as a first year Hufflepuff girl!

"Really."

I just had to lunge forward and hug him. I squeezed him tight in my arms, probably too tight. He was surprised to say in the least.

"Draco? You're crushing me."

I jump back quickly. "Sorry."

"You're a completely different person from school aren't you?" He asked

I had changed a lot from fourth year, but I still saw myself as the same Draco Malfoy. Then again, I was no longer surrounded by wizards with prejudice and racism in every home. Here, everybody was friendly, we were all the same in the good way, and there was no war as long as we stayed away from humans. Maybe I was a little different.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I answered simply. "You'll have to find out."

"Alright. I know you know I have questions. You willing to answer them all?"

"I can handle anything you put out, Potter." I made sure to add my trademark smirk with his surname. "Give me your worst."

"There he is. Okay, firstly, who attacked me and why?"

"Richard. Animal dragon. Can speak with and control any animal. A little older than me and the dumbest bloke you'll ever meet. Insanely strong but uncontrollable. His animalistic nature makes him dangerous and all he wants is blood, never a mate. He's one of the few of us that kills humans regularly. You just happen to run into him while he was on guard."

"He would've eaten me?"

"Pretty much."

"Ok then. I guess I've seen worse. Thanks by the way."

"No problem."

"Ok. Where am I exactly?"

"The castle of the royal tribe, Gens Regis, meaning Clan of the King. We are as far north as we could be in the UK. Right near Thurso, Scotland. This is one of the largest castles in the world. Probably the oldest too. It's surrounded by a town with a population of about ten thousand."

"What about the backstory? Everything has a tale about how they came to be. How were Draconians created? You weren't very specific the other night."

"Well. Hundreds of years ago, when dragons roamed the earth and Latin was still the most prominent language, the elder dragons realized they were not going to live forever. Dragons can live for hundreds of years but are not immortal. They had a sorcerer come to them and create a spell that allowed a dead dragon to release his soul into the air. The soul would reattach to an inanimate object until finding a living host, like your pendant. The dragons are all dead now but we are multiplying just fine considering we can't mate with anything but another Draconian. That way, we are all purebloods and there is no prejudice. Plus, there are still thousands upon thousands of souls still waiting to match. While they were waiting to die, they organized all the clans that are still up today. All of the names are Latin-originated and they are all scattered about the globe."

"Wow! Okay. Can you tell me more about my mate?"

"Your mate will be your ideal match. No doubt about it. She will be the absolute perfect one for you. You'll know when you see her. There are four steps to the mating process. The first, courting. You will do whatever you believe is necessary to charm your submissive into mating with you. She must willingly accept the courting before it can begin and will continue the mating ceremony with a kiss.

After that comes the mind stage. Whenever you both deem it time, you'll preform a ritual. It will connect your minds to become one. When completed, you will have the ability to telepathically communicate with each other to ensure each other's safety.

The body stage is simply the official marriage of the mates. After marriage comes the honeymoon, obviously. During the honeymoon, she will go into heat and most likely conceive a child.

After marriage, mating, and usually the first born child, you two will concoct a soul bond with each other and each coming child. With this comes the ability to connect emotions between mates and children."

Harry looked at me like I was crazy. He stared blankly at my face either completely baffled or utterly confused. "Whoa." He said. "That's a lot to take in."

"If it helps, you're far from any of that."

"Uh yea. I think I'll just stay single for a bit."

I laughed with him for a second to help prevent any awkward silence.

"Anything else?" I ask quickly.

"Actually yes. Can you fly? As a dragon at least?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I haven't been flying since the Final Battle. For real at least. Sometimes I could sneak out at night and float around. But I could never actually go anywhere due to the alarmed wards."

"You want to go right now?" I asked with a grin. This was the beginning of a great friendship. I just knew it.

"Can we?" He looked like a small child asking to go in the sweets shop.

"Of course but have you even looked in the mirror yet?"

Harry had definitely changed from the transformation. He looked at me confused and stood to walk to the bathroom. I followed close behind and watched his appalled face from behind him in the mirror.

He had filled out a lot. You could no longer count his ribs if he stretched his back. There might have been a height difference but not much. He was still much shorter than me but it was cute. He no longer looked unhealthy, just petite. His hair grew a bit, making it loosely fall on the nape of his neck. His facial features had smoothed out. His body was more defined but had some curves, especially in the hips. He looked absolutely delectable. Then again, it was a little odd that he was still small.

The first thing he did was take off his glasses. "I had my glasses on this whole time?! But I couldn't see anything. I didn't even notice they were there!" He yelled at himself excitedly. He put them back on for a second to double check.

"Welcome to the world of Draconians. We have no defects or problems. Even if we did in the past, they're fixed in changes." I say as I take the wire frames from his nose from behind him. Now, his perfect emerald eyes sparkle in the light. He notices something on his shoulder and tried to move his white T-shirt out of the way. Intricate black strokes sat on his right shoulder and trailed farther down. He fumbled with the shirt trying to see more but was unsuccessful with only one hand.

"Can you get this off me?"

Shit. I don't say another word for fear of saying something stupid like 'anything else you want me to take off?' Ugh. Stupid cheesy dirty pickup lines. All I can do is help him maneuver the shirt over his head and around his sling. His tanned chest is exposed, marred with scars of all shapes and sizes.

"Harry where did you get so many scars?" I asked worriedly. But he's not listening. Instead, he focuses on the beautiful black dragon tattoo that trails down the length of his back. The head rested on his right collar bone while the tail curled around his left hip. It was absolutely gorgeous, a sign of a very powerful dragon. I smiled at him in the mirror.

"Say hello."

He looks at me like I'm crazy but mutters an unsure "hello?"

The inky black dragon shifts slightly and opens little emerald green eyes. It stares intently into Harry's eyes and tilted his head.

"Whoa! It's alive?" He gently ran his fingers over the dragon's head and jumped when it leaned into the touch.

"Sure is. That's your dragon spirit. We all have a tattoo somewhere on our bodies." I answered and unbuttoned my own dress shirt. My dragon wrapped around my left side with the head on my lower chest. It opened its piercing silver eyes when I pet it. Harry turned around to take a closer look.

"Wow. It's beautiful." He went to touch it but hesitated, taking his hand back. I chuckled a bit and took the shirt off my shoulders.

"Go ahead." I told him. "He won't bite."

He extended his hand again and barely touch the markings. While he looks, my eyes trail back to his scars.

"Harry, where did you get so many scars?" I repeat.

He pulls away from me and looks to the floor. He hesitates but answers. "They're battle scars." He quickly grabs his shirt and tries desperately to put it back on. I grab his wrist to stop him.

"I don't believe you. Those are old. Much too old be from a battle no more than five months ago. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just drop it." I didn't expect him to be mad, so I dropped his wrist and didn't say anything else. He continued to scan his new body in the mirror. There was a long silence while he tried to put his shirt back on. He have up and glared at me in question. I helped him dress once again, following suit afterwards.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"I don't think so. Nothing important at least. Maybe just the heightened senses. You ready to go?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" He ran back out of the room towards the door.

"Uh-uh. Not that way." I say and start walking towards my balcony. "I never take the boring way. Come look." He follows me like a lost puppy out by the railing. Across the landscape is the kingdom village, about thirty stories down from my tower. We look down at all the people walking down the streets, conversing and shopping.

"It's a quaint little place but I like to go down there and walk around, talk to the villagers. Keeps up my image you know?"

"I can see that. Makes sense."

"I know that's not what you wanted to do." I jump up on the railing and extend a hand to him. "Come here."

"Don't you have to change first?"

"Not necessarily. Let's do it the fun way."

"Ookkaayy." He says doubtfully, but climbs up anyway. "I'm kind of confused."

"Don't worry. You afraid of heights?" He shakes his head no. "Then just hang on and you'll be fine." My arms wrapped around his chest and held tight. "Ready?"

"I guess. Don't drop me. This is like an insane trust exercise."

I just laugh and bend my knees. After that, I just did what I've been doing for the past three years every day, I fell foward. I loved the feeling of free fall. Harry held on to me for dear life. A few seconds passed and I let my silver wings emerge from my back. I pulled up to glide across the house tops, never touching a thing.

Looking down, I see Harry shut his eyes. I tap his chest with a finger to tell him it's alright. He slowly opens them and looks around. He smiles brightly, scanning the beautiful morning landscape. I glide over to the nearby forest, letting him reach down and touch the trees.

"This is amazing!" He shouts. "Definitely better than brooms."

I laugh and take a nosedive back down to land by the town lake. I pull my wings in close to my back but don't put them away. "Is that what you were looking for?" I ask.

"Yes yes yes yes! Thank you Draco!" He jumps over to hug me and catches me by surprise. I return the hug without a second thought. This is what I wanted, to make him happy.

"No problem. I'll do that anytime you need. Though, you won't need me to after your own wings come in."

"Maybe. But that was fun with you." He smiles up at me innocently.

"Then we'll definitely set another time. Want to roam the village?"

"Sure. I guess I've got to see other people too."

We make our way across the meadow towards the town. There, every single villager must have been up. People are hopping in and out of shops, conversing, and overall just walking around.

"Good morning Prince Draco!" The local shopkeeper calls to me. He was a very friendly older man with a couple of grandchildren. His hair color used to rival that of the Weasley's, but was starting to fade and gray.

"Good morning Mr. Asheton. Everything going well I assume?"

"Oh yes just fine. Now who's this fellow?" He directs towards Harry.

"This is Harry. An old schoolmate of mine."

"Hello." Harry says and shakes hands with the shopkeeper. "Harry Potter."

"Ah. Thaddeus Asheton. Shopkeeper." The old man tells him. "A potential Your Majesty?"

"Oh no no no. Just a newbie I'm showing around." I say quickly.

"Well you've already battered him up didn't ya?" He gestures towards Harry's arm.

"That, I'll have to take up with a certain animal draconian in the castle who doesn't know his place." I say angrily. I still have to make sure Richard knows what he's done and will be punished for it.

"I see. Well you seem to be busy. I'll let you two off to wherever you're going." He says with a wave.

"Goodbye Mr. Asheton." Harry calls back, then turns to me. "What's a potential?"

I swallow hard and think about the question. "Well. Mr. Asheton was under the impression that I was courting you. A potential is literally a potential mate."

"Oh." He says simply.

An awkward silence fills the air. Thankfully, a ball hits Harry's feet. He bends down to scoop it up. A small blond child turns the corner and looks at her ball in Harry's hand. The Gryffindor smiles and softly tosses the toy back at the toddler. The girl laughs as it bounces and runs to catch it. She trots off happily with her toy. Harry is still smiling even when she is out of sight. He doesn't notice me smirking at him for a second. When he catches my eye, he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What? I love kids. Always have."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Kids are precious and should be loved and played with like that all the time." I say almost sadly. We continue to walk along the streets, occasionally waving at passerby's.

"Were you not loved and played with?"

I shrugged. "I never really had a great childhood. I had everything I ever wanted but never anybody to play with or hang out with. My parents tried to be there, but were always whisked off to some Death Eater meeting or something."

"I'm sorry. I know the feeling."

"Really? Why? I figured Dumbledore had everything set up for you."

"No. That old bastard left me with my Muggle aunt and uncle. They hated me with a passion solely because I was different. The 'm word' was forbidden in the house, I couldn't talk to anybody, and they made me do everything. I cleaned, cooked, gardened, and polished. September could never come quite enough in my opinion." The emerald eyed boy had been watching the ground as he walked, kicking pebbles along the way.

"That's ridiculous! Have you told anybody else?"

"Hermione and Dumbledore. Hermione was actually the one that told me to tell Dumbledore, but he didn't do anything. He just told me I had to stay because it was best for my safety. Blood wards surround the Dursley's house so that's where I stay."

"I'll kill them. You did nothing wrong. Why should they treat you like that?" I say angrily, and probably a lot louder than I should have.

"Draco, calm down. It's fine. I'll never see them again right?" He stopped me in my tracks with a hand on my chest. I shook my head no. "Then forget about it. I will."

"I'll make sure you forget. You'll live the rest of your life the best way possible. I promise." I grasped his hand and looked him in the eye with every word. He smiled at me for probably the hundredth time in just a few hours, but that's my goal. "You ready for lunch? It's past noon."

"Yea I'm starved. Didn't get breakfast you know."

"Let's head inside. You can meet everybody there." I tug him back along the path, still holding his hand.

-Justalinebreakdontmindme-

Ok! I hate myself for stopping here but I simply CANNOT go on without planning some OC's. Hate me if you must but the rest of this chapter would've been solely made up of meeting the castle-dwellers. If you want to have your own character, I would love some help considering I'm not very creative. The form-thingy is at the end of chapter three. Just fill it out if you would like and review your answers.

Thank you so much if you're still reading this. I love you all and will hopefully see you soon if I get chapter five done.

Love,  
Queen Aera


End file.
